My Little Pony: Hearth's Warming Eve Pony Shorts
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of more Homestar Runner Decemberween stuff. Watch the pony have fun in these 5 shorts of Hearth's Warming Eve/Christmas.


Author's note  
All right, this fic is a set of shorts which either take place in the previous 2 seasons or are non-canon at all. So try to take your guess and have fun!

My Little Pony: Hearth's Warming Eve Pony Shorts

Short 1

As this short begins, Rainbow looks around at the brick wall then begins writing on a piece of paper as if writing to someone...or something.

"'Dear Tube Socks, me again; Hope you have a good year, lack of athlete pony hooves and jams.'" Rainbow writes down. "'Anyway, time for me to cut to the chase. Whenever I open you guys up on Hearth's Warming Eve morning, you are going to hear...well, things. Hurtful and unforgivable...just like...'"

In images, we can see Rainbow groaning near the Tree. Twilight, Nyx and Spike watch on as Rainbow, seeing some tube socks, pretend to be upset as she groans, "Uhhh..."

"'And...'" Rainbow's voice now said. We now see her near Cheerilee...with more tube socks. And of course, the Pegasi must pretend to hate them.

"Oh give me a break!"

"'And of course...'"

Now we see Rainbow at Sugarcube Corner with a smiling Pinkie who gave her the same items. The pony groans in annoyance, "Pinkie, this tube socks present really stink, I hate it!"

Returning to the present, Pinkie said seriously, "'Tube Socks, whatever you do, don't believe a word of it. I love ya guys! Don't know what I do if I don't have my yearly pair. But even a cool pony like me must keep up appearances after all. If ponies find out that I have a soft spot for tube socks...trust me, it won't be for me to be cool anymore.'"

We now see tube socks appearing with stripes cycling between several colors and we now see some Daring Do books while Rainbow adds, "'I mean, I already admitted to enjoying reading which I kept claiming to be an 'egghead' habit before and it took me a while to live that down. No way, am I going down that road again!'"

As Rainbow held the letter, she smiles while saying in the letter, "'How about we become secret friends...you know like that weird back Pegasi that I used to know at Flight School? In addition, please ignore any and all negative comments as well as negative burning you may hear or have to go through on Hearth's Warming Eve; Steathily Yours, Rainbow Dash'."

Rainbow smiles as she drew her own head with a horn, a heart with an apostrophe and an 's' near a drawing of tube socks. The pony can't wait to get her yearly pair, hopefully no pony will ever find out.

Short 2

It's Hearth's Warming Eve as the tree is in a room that is hung up with care. On it are ornaments that consist of familiar ponies. There is a Gingerbread Pinkie Pie, a glass Derpy Hooves, a makeshift Rainbow Dash, a younger Cheerilee in a 1980s like look, a round ornament of Twilight, a Rarity ornament type and one ornament that looks like Applejack.

Surprisingly enough, the ornaments begin to move and interact. Pinkie said happily, "Wowie, I fell delicious! Anypony here know if it's illegal or crazy to want to eat yourself?'

"Shucks, Ah hope not," Applejack said, much to the uneasy looks of her friends.

"AJ, gross; Shut up or I will stuff you full of coal!" Rainbow exclaims to Applejack in annoyance and disgust.

"Shucks, Ah was joking...though 'dat wouldn't be too bad. Shucks, wit' some onion salt, hot sauce...wouldn't be 'de first time."

"You disgust me, Applejack." Rarity said with a sigh then glances at the Cheerilee ornament. "Uh, not to be rude, Cheerilee, but shouldn't you think of updating that photograph?"

"I don't see why. The '80s was the time when I can get the colts." Cheerilee said with a smile while motioning to her own mane. "In the past, colts would go out with any pony with a hair style mane like mine."

"I love your rhinestone cow pony costume, Dashie!" Pinkie exclaims to Rainbow, apparently forgetting that it's Hearth's Warming Eve, not Nightmare Night.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie; You got the wrong holiday." Rainbow explains to Pinkie oddly. "This is Hearth's Warming Eve, not Nightmare Night."

"Oooh, right! Trick or treat!"

"Anyone seen Derpy? I can't see her anyway."

"Uh, I'm right up here, Rainbow Dash! Hi!" Derpy exclaims happily, startling Rainbow and surprising her. Because this ornament is made out of glass, it's hard for anypony or ornament to see her.

"Whoa Celestia, I didn't see you for a moment!" Rainbow exclaims in amazement. "You like an invisible Discord up there or something!"

"Well, not really. I am actually the most expensive ornament on this tree. 45 bits, I think!"

"Is that so? Well, my 4.5 bits of plastic sequins and Styrofoam will bedazzle you so much, you would crash out of this tree in no time!"

To prove her point, Rainbow begins to sparkle and shine, warbling like mad. Most of the ornaments watch in amazement as they exclaim, "Ooh!"

Derpy on the hand yelps in surprise as she is blinded by the shining that Rainbow is doing. She came loose off the branch that the ornament is on and hit the floor, shattering upon impact.

The remains that survived are near a present shaped with a 'BM' on it that has ribbons for eyebrows. It imitates Big Macintosh's voice while saying, "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve; Eeyup!"

Short 3

Generations ago, before Hearth's Warming Eve, the ponies of Ponyland was celebrating their own holiday, something called Christmas. Pinkie's ancestor Surprise smiles as she holds a pinecone in front of a pile of them.

"Yes, my fellow ponies will love this!" Surprise giggles as she throws the pinecone onto the pile. "This is going to be the biggest Christmas pinecone pile in Ponyland!"

"Rumble, rumble a bit." A familiar voice spoke up. To Surprise's annoyance, a familiar wizard named Beezen appears, chuckling meanly. "Hello pony!"

"Aww, cupcakes; Beezen; and besides that, phooey; Not you again, I thought your wand chased you off!"

"Eh, I got away. What's with this pile of pinecones for; Rumble?"

Surprise sighs but holds up a pinecone to explain to Beezen, "It's Christmas, Beezen, the most wonderful and sanitary time of year. Us ponies piles up the pinecones we collected throughout the year."

"Ha, you ponies are ridiculous!" Beezen laughs in amusement. "We don't have Christmas where I came from!"

"Well, what do you know?" Surprise groans angrily as she flew into the air. This is one guy who likes to dampen the mood. "What do they have where you came from anyway?"

"Nothing much," Beezen said as Surprise lands onto the ground. "Just a lot of long lines, expensive, rumble doo. But never mind that! Time I get my revenge on my previous defeat, ponies, starting with..."

Suddenly Posey, Surprise's Pegasi's friend, came with a bundle of TNT; a ticker is heard for some reason. She said gently, "Hey, Beezen; Happy Christmas." The wizard look surprised as the pony gave the dynamite to him.

"Amazing, magic joy; perhaps I was wrong! This pony has shown me what the true meaning of Christmas, rumble-ween, is all about!"

Suddenly the ticking grew louder, much to Beezen's concern. Why is it ticking like that? Once the ticking stops, the dynamite's top flew open...showing a large cannon that sprung out of it. It shoots out a cement mixer and drops a cage around Beezen.

Beezen yelps as he got zapped, knocking him out. Regardless, it dances, much to the amusement of Surprise and Posey who laughs at this with joy. This villain is captured, but at least he has the Christmas spirit!

A black circle iris out to everyone, we see the words 'The End' as a happy Surprise said to us, "This is a Christmas tradition! I hope future ponies would do this with a different name someday!"

Short 4

Derpy pauses then begins to write on paper at the brick wall, saying, "Dear Argyle Socks..."

And that's about it.

Short 5

Pinkie smiles as she took off her helmet while a towel is around herself, putting the former into a locker at the locker room for the RDTAU Cupcakes team. Cheerilee is there, helping her friend put stuff away as they get ready to lock up for the night.

"This season has been great, Cheerilee!" Pinkie exclaims with a smile. "Thanks for helping me out with putting the stuff away for the season even though the university is fake and we don't have much of a season anyway."

"No problem. Anyway, you were all undefeated big time." Cheerilee said with a smile.

"Well, may as well since no other team opposes us! Well, have a nice holiday! Doing anything special, like hanging out with a special somepony or something?"

"Oh, I will be having a good time, Pinkie. I am having all kinds of real ponies at my house for a couple of real pony parties. Don't you mind about me; I am no loser or anything like that."

"Oh, great, Cheerilee! Anyway, I..." Pinkie stops as she notices that Cheerilee is gone, missing, "Cheerilee? Where are you? Cheerilee?"

Suddenly, as if to answer Pinkie's question, the hard way, one locker pens...and it shows a depressed Cheerilee, her mane is messed up and she is drinking Apple Cider bottles hard.

"Oh, Cheerilee," Pinkie said in pity and concern. "You don't have anything to do for Hearth's Warming Eve, do you?"

"Oh, I know! I hit the bottom hard. I got no special somepony, I am always alone on Hearth's Warming Eve even when I go out with friends! It's terrible!" Cheerilee groans a bit. Pinkie, wanting to cheer up her friend, begins to sing and dance.

Pinkie: (dancing) _**A-listen to me now. Cheer up, Cheerilee.**__**  
**__**It doesn't have to be**__**  
**__**Lonely and depressing all the time.**_

"Seriously, for real," Cheerilee ask Pinkie. The pink pony show drawings on a chalkboard while singing some more.

_**If you learn to say words right,**__**  
**__**You'll find out people might**__**  
**__**Not be bored so much when they talk to you!**_

"That would be nice." Cheerilee said with a sigh, since ponies often get bored when they listen to her at times.

_**Now listen to me. It's almost Hearth's Warming Eve,**__**  
**__**And there's not a single present from somepony beneath your tree.**_

Pinkie smiles as she points to a tree that was decorated with an ornament, a blue star, some drawings and a sign that said 'Space for Rent for a Special Somepony'.

_**When someone asks you, "What's up, Tank?"**__**  
**__**Don't tell him about your flank,**__**  
**__**Or any embarrassing physical problems you might have.**_

"I often get those." Cheerilee said sheepishly during the song.

_**And when you're talking to a handsome stallion...**__**  
**__**On second thought, don't talk to any handsome stallions.**__**  
**__**At least not right now, and you'll find yourself invited,**_  
(offscreen) _**and probably way less indicted,**_

We see a poster of Cheerilee being decorated with crayon and such as Pinkie finish her song up.

_**And you won't have to spend Hearth's Warming Eve alone!**_

Once the song is over, Cheerilee climbs out of the locker with the bottles. She stood up and said, "Thanks for the advice, Pinkie! Of course I would love to come to your place for Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"What? No, no, no, no, no! No way, not a chance, no. No Cheerilee, no, no. No, you can't." Pinkie said with a frown. The pony pauses. "Wait, actually, this song doesn't make sense since you are in the Coach Z thing for this fanmake...and you aren't creepy or disgusting. Huh, weird. But yeah, you can spend time with me for Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"I don't know what you mean, but okay."

The End

Cast list  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tabita St. Germain: Rarity, Derpy Hooves  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
B.J. Ward: Surprise  
Nancy Cartwright: Posey

Author's note  
Another fanmake done. It's a bit hard in the last part but I made it work. Read, review and suggest, folks!

The characters in the third short are from the Gen 1 series of My Little Pony.


End file.
